Ai Kayano
Ai Kayano is a Japanese voice actress and singer from Tokyo, Japan . She was formerly affiliated with the Pro-Fit talent agency, but is currently freelance. Voice roles Anime ; 2010 * Durarara!! (Maomin) * A Certain Magical Index II (Itsuwa, Female Student, Reporter) ; 2011 * Yumekui Merry (Isana Tachibana) * Freezing (Violet El Bridget) * Hanasaku Iroha (Student B) * Sket Dance (Roman Saotome) * Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae o Boku-tachi wa Mada Shiranai (Meiko "Menma" Honma) * Ro-Kyu-Bu! (Tae Mishōji) * Sacred Seven (Ai) * Heaven's Memo Pad (Ayaka Shinozaki) * Kamisama Dolls (Hibino Shiba) * Nekogami Yaoyorozu (Sasana Shōsōin) * Kimi to Boku (Rina Takahashi) * Chihayafuru (Kanade Ōe) * Shakugan no Shana III (Chiara) * Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (Millia il Velch Cutrettola Turan) * Ben-To (Ume Shiraume) * Guilty Crown (Inori Yuzuriha, Mana Ouma) ; 2012 * Bodacious Space Pirates (Ai Hoshimiya) * Aquarion Evol (Mikono Suzushiro) * Rinne no Lagrange (Muginami) * Ano Natsu de Matteru (Kaori Kinoshita) * Kimi to Boku 2 (Rina Takahashi) * Medaka Box (Mogana Kikaijima) * Natsuiro Kiseki (Chiharu Okiyama) * Hyouka (Mayaka Ibara) * Tari Tari (Fumiko Matsumoto, Tomoka Kurata) * Muv-Luv Alternative: Total Eclipse (Origa Prakina) * Rinne no Lagrange: Season 2 (Muginami) * Koi to Senkyo to Chocolate (Mao Shigemori) * Say "I love you"." (Mei Tachibana) * Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo (Mashiro Shiina) * Girls und Panzer (Saori Takebe) * Medaka Box Abnormal (Mogana Kikaijima) * Psycho-Pass (Yoshika Okubo) ; 2013 * Mangirl! (Shinobu Fujimori) * Ai Mai Mi (Ponoka-sempai) * AKB0048 next stage (Mao) * Ore no Kanojo to Osananajimi ga Shuraba Sugiru (Ai Fuyuumi) * Senran Kagura: Ninja Flash! (Yomi) * Senyuu (Ruki) * Chihayafuru 2 (Kanade Ōe) * Jewelpet Happiness (Rossa) * Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet (Saaya) * Yuyushiki (Chiho Aikawa) * Valvrave the Liberator (Aina Sakurai, Pino) * Dog & Scissors (Momiji Himehagi) * Senyuu Dai 2 Ki (Ruki) * Tamayura: More Aggressive (Kanae Mitani) * Senki Zesshō Symphogear G (Kirika Akatsuki) * Stella Women's Academy, High School Division Class C3 (Karila Hatsuse, Aila Hatsuse) * Servant × Service (Lucy Yamagami) * Ro-Kyu-Bu! SS (Tae Mishōji) * Super Seisyun Brothers (Mako Saitō) * Infinite Stratos 2 (M) * Golden Time (Nana Hayashida) * Nagi no Asukara (Chisaki Hiradaira) * Strike the Blood (Misaki Sasaki) * Freezing Vibration (Violet el Bridget) * Yozakura Quartet ~Hana no Uta~ (V. Lila F.) * Unbreakable Machine-Doll (Irori) ; 2014 * Witch Craft Works (Kasumi Takamiya) * Selector Infected WIXOSS (Hitoe Uemura) * Captain Earth (Hana Mutō) * Soredemo Sekai wa Utsukushii (Nia) * Kanojo ga Flag o Oraretara (Akane Mahōgasawa) * Black Bullet (Blind Girl) * No Game, No Life (Shiro) * Is the order a rabbit? (Cocoa's Older Sister) * Ai Mai Mi: Mōsō Catastrophie (Ponoka-sempai) * GLASSLIP (Momo Shirosaki) * Aldnoah.Zero (Darzana Magbaredge) * Ao Haru Ride (Yūri Makita) * Terraformars (Sheila Levitt) * Selector Spread WIXOSS (Hitoe Uemura) * Lord Marksman and Vanadis (Sophya Obertas) * Wolf Girl & Black Prince (Ayumi Sanda) * Gundam Build Fighters Try (Eri Shinoda) * Sora no Method (Kaori Komiya) * Shirobako (Rinko Ogasawara, Mui Kayana, Arupin) * Trinity Seven (Lilith Asami) OVA * Princess Resurrection (2010), (Sawawa Hiyorimi) * Zetsumetsu Kigu Shōjo Amazing Twins (2014), (Kozumi) Movies * Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2012), (Anna Clement) * Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2014), (Emma) Video Games * Final Fantasy XIV (Y'shtola) * Guilty Crown: Lost Christmas (Mana Ouma) * Ima Sugu Oniichan ni Imouto da tte Iitai! (Mao Shigemori) * Nayuta no Kiseki (Noi) * Senran Kagura (Yomi) * Shining Resonance (Rinna Mayfield) * Super Dangan Ronpa 2 (Mikan Tsumiki) * Tales of Zestiria (Alicia) * Tokyo Babel (Eve) Drama CDs * Comical Psychosomatic Medicine (Asuna Kangoshi)1 Dubbing * The Three Musketeers (Queen Anne) * The Call (Casey Welson) Category:Japanese Category:Voice Actors Category:Singers